


Fault

by Teharissa



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, F/F, Fatal Wounds, Femslash, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Not violent enough to tag for it, Pre-Established Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teharissa/pseuds/Teharissa
Summary: Raven jolted at the voice--the motion instigating waves of white hot pain that flew through her system. She let out a muffled scream at the pain, but every fiber of her being yearned to get to Starfire, the owner of the voice. To see her in her last moments. To not be alone.Perhaps the universe finally granted small favors for those who were dying. Starfire flew around the corner--Raven’s vision sharpened right as she arrived, green eyes widening almost comically at Raven’s body. Raven tried not to imagine how she looked. How broken she was.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Titans.

She came back into consciousness, opening bleary eyes to her devastated surroundings. Toppled walls around her, stone crumbling, the air heavy with dust and destruction--it all was fuzzy around her. Her vision would blur, than focus again. But among her senses, at least her sight worked--that was something to be thankful for.

Raven tried to dull the throbbing in her head, to feel much more beyond the numbness of her limbs and the dryness of her throat. Any movement sent unimaginable agony down her body, and Raven eventually stopped trying--having to bite back a scream every time she jostled herself. Not that she had much control of her body anyway.

The last thing she remembered was her own power, bursting from inside of her and tearing her apart. Raven remembered falling, unable to prevent the screams as every part of her body burned and writhed, feeling raw and open and entirely too _hurt_. She remembered screams of her own name echoed back at her, before she had blacked out. 

The memories made the situation worse, somehow. The fact that she lost control so badly, when she had been in control for _fifteen years_ and somehow withstood the emotions and confusion of being the literal end of the world. She had no excuse for losing control so badly, but Raven had.

Beyond that, her head felt fuzzy again, and she could feel herself waning out of consciousness. Her body was laden with fatigue and suffering, and Raven knew she was dying.

Her own power was going to be what killed her.

It was ironic. Raven would have laughed if she had the strength or the energy to.

“Raven!”

Raven jolted at the voice--the motion instigating waves of white hot pain that flew through her system. She let out a muffled scream at the pain, but every fiber of her being yearned to get to Starfire, the owner of the voice. To see her in her last moments. To not be alone.

Perhaps the universe finally granted small favors for those who were dying. Starfire flew around the corner--Raven’s vision sharpened right as she arrived, green eyes widening almost comically at Raven’s body. Raven tried not to imagine how she looked. How broken she was.

“Star...fire…” Raven’s voice was hoarse, and barely audible, but Starfire heard it--Raven could see the moment that she had, since Starfire’s whole body seemed to go limp and her eyes seemed to shine with fear.

“Raven, please, you have to--” Starfire sat beside her, pulling Raven into her lap. It hurt--and Starfire instantly dropped her hands at Raven’s yelp--but it was relieving, comforting to be with Starfire.

“I’m tired,” Raven whispered, not sure what else to say. The words, under any other situation, would seem tame and ordinary--but now, they seemed only to increase the tension and fear present in the air.

“No, no, no, no,” Starfire shook her slightly, “Please, Raven, do not close your eyes, you can’t close your eyes!”

The shaking only added to the agony, but Raven’s energy was draining--she felt too weak to even protest. It was hard to listen, to focus on Starfire, when a cold fatigue seemed to freeze her heart and body.

“I caused all this, Star,” Raven said, “It’s my fault…”

“It is not your fault. And you shall not give up!” Starfire sniffled, “You will live to see another day, you will get stronger!”

“It was my fault,” Raven murmured, eyes slipping closed, “I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t close your eyes, please, Raven!” Starfire muffled a sob, “Help is coming! You’ll be okay!”

She shook Raven, jolting her eyes open again. She was blurry, she was red faced and crying, yet Starfire was still the most beautiful thing Raven had ever laid eyes on. All of her pain seemed distant in the face of both it, and her tiredness. She continued to plead and beg, to tell her that help was coming.

Raven wasn’t cruel enough to lie. Not to her. Not to Starfire. 

“I feel like everyone’s a million miles away. Help isn’t coming.”

She froze for a second at those words, before turning glassy eyes onto Raven, “No, you are wrong. You are going to be okay, don’t pretend you don’t care! Raven, I just--I can’t lose you!”

By the end of her words, she was screaming, and Raven tried not to flinch. It hurt, to see Starfire so broken. But Raven wasn’t going to make it, that much was fact. She hoped that the Titans, that Starfire, would be okay without her. They probably would.

“Star,” she let her eyes fall shut. She longed for one last chance to life her hand, to wipe away Starfire’s tears, to touch her one last time, but she couldn’t find the strength to, “I love you. I love you so much.”

“No, no, no, no…” Starfire whispered, “Please don’t leave me, Raven…”

Raven let out a sigh, feeling a strange peace come over her. She’d lived a life worth living. More than worth living. She’d been happy. She had found a family. The familiar tendrils of sleep started to take her, letting the world fade out around her in blissful sleep.

_Don’t forget me, Starfire. But don’t let yourself lose all your happiness over me. I’m not worth it. You are. You will always be worth it._

And at long last, she let sleep take over.

_I love you._

She didn’t get to hear Starfire’s final cry into the night, a scream pure and grief stricken.

**Author's Note:**

> I had half of this written and sitting on my drive, and I decided (albeit, while I was tired and unable to work on other stuff), that I'd finish it. I'm sorry if the quality sucks, it has been finished and published while I am in a state that is not able to be sure it's the best quality it could be. As such, I have yet to proofread this too. When I have energy, I'm going to regret this.


End file.
